


deeper

by anonone



Series: Knowing and unknowing [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Identity Issues, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonone/pseuds/anonone
Summary: “How long do you think you were in the box for? It was a week Jon and it’s been a week since, you were underweight before we started these experiments, you’d be dead if you needed to eat like a human does,”“i-i’m not” he was chocking back tears now“if you want proof...”a heavy sigh...“so be it, but remember you brought this on yourself”
Series: Knowing and unknowing [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	deeper

>“How long do you think you were in the box for? It was a week Jon and it’s been a week since, you were underweight before we started these experiments, you’d be dead if you needed to eat like a human does,”  
“i-i’m not” he was chocking back tears now  
“if you want proof...”a heavy sigh...“so be it, but remember you brought this on yourself” Jon felt the presence of the fresh statement before he saw Elias lead the handcuffed human into the cell. “This is a human Jon” Jon’s eyes instinctively trained on the man, he was suddenly so hungry. The knowledge coursing through the feeble mind before him whispering, calling to him, tempting him, practically begging him to take it, rip it right out of the trembling man’s skull, he didn’t deserve to keep it, he wasn’t even using it for anything, it was the eyes by right. “what do you want to do to him Jon”  
“...I….I”  
“you’re not human Jon.”  
‘can I feed on him?’ Jon communicated through his mind to Elias, trying to spare the man the terror of knowing what was about to happen, as he mentally berated himself for being so weak. He pictured how horrified martin would look, if he could see what Jon was about to do but quickly pushed it aside.  
“Not unless you say it out loud and you will be punished later for trying to cheat.”  
Fuck. Jon tried to convince himself he had no other choice, he wasn’t sure if this was the only meal he’d be offered for a long time, he didn’t think Elias wanted to kill him but he also had no doubt he could replace him if one of these experiments did happen to go wrong, perhaps not easily but he didn’t put it past Elias to starve him to death, even accidentally. Jon cleared his throat, “can...can I feed on him?” Fresh terror radiated from the man, induced by the question he’d just asked, a tape recorder appeared, he couldn’t help it. Elias's words about control of his powers spilled through his brain, was this a test? He tried desperately to hold back from feeding, shaking with the effort, he noticed Elias still hadn’t answered his question.  
“Elias please.”  
“please what Jon?”  
He bit back the compulsion coursing through him, every question he asked sending the man further into terrored frenzy, “please may I feed on him”  
“If you’ll admit you’re not human any more then yes,” Elias ran a finger over the mans back "you may feed on him.” a tantalizingly new flavour of fear mingled with the terror radiating from the stranger.  
“I-” Jon hesitated, the man looked so scared, he didn’t want this any more than Jon did. If he did this he’d be no better than Elias. Every instinct screamed at Jon to hurry up and take the statement! He wanted it, no, needed it with every fibre of his being. The strangers irresistible fear flooded his senses, he looked up at Jon with pleading eyes.  
“I-” he pressed on through tears “I’m not human any more.” Jon’s shoulders slumped, a tape recorder clicked on “statement begins…”  
From behind the stranger, Elias smiles.


End file.
